


Master's Loving Embrace

by SorakuFett



Series: A Normal Life [11]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anniversary, Blow Jobs, F/M, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Loving Marriage, Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Soulmates, mentions of scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: On their first anniversary, Akira treats his lovely wife Sadayo to dinner. There, they have an important discussion about their future.Later in the evening, Master treats his sweet maid Becky to dessert. There, they make an important decision about their family.





	Master's Loving Embrace

"Well," Sadayo said, fluffing up her hair a bit. "How do I look?"

Akira's eyes tracked up and down his wife's form, taking her in. Her brunette hair fluffed up as normal, but it was just the way they both loved it. Her perfect face adorned with a simple deep brown eyeliner, helping her chocolate eyes pop. From her neck hung the small necklace Akira had given her for her birthday this year, a simple gold chain with a small sunflower on the end, featuring a tiny green gem he couldn't remember the name of. Her shoulders held up the straps of a simple yet elegant black dress, going down to just past her knees, showing off her figure without leaving too little to the imagination.

On her left wrist was a beautiful silver watch with a thin leather strap, a wedding gift from Ms. Chouno. Further down her hand rested her wedding ring, a simple gold band that ended in a swirl around a ruby. On her right wrist was a beautiful silver bracelet, a small, custom made charm of Akira's old Phantom Thief mask dangling off of it. Finally, on her right hand, she wore a simple small silver ring, bearing the initials "A.K." and "S.K.", a keepsake of their first trip to Hawaii, so many years ago now. His eyes continued trailing down, her amazing hips and her beautiful legs threatening to distract him, before stopping at her feet, adorned with simple black high-heeled sandals.

"You always know what my answer will be when you ask me that," Akira said. "You look absolutely beautiful." 

Sadayo blushed and giggled. "Of course I know your answer... But a woman likes to hear these things... Especially from a man who seems to relish saying them."

"Well, then... My sweet, beautiful Sadayo, you are still as gorgeous as the moment I fell in love with you. And I can only imagine I am still as handsome and charming as ever," Akira said with a grin, draping his arms around Sadayo's waist. Sadayo wrapped her arms around behind his neck in response, returning his charming smile. She eyed him up and down as he had before.

His curly black hair still suited him well, giving him a charming, approachable air. Steely grey eyes sat behind a pair of vanity glasses, thin and rectangular unlike his pair from high school. They gave him a thoughtful, intellectual look. Further down, he wore a deep crimson dress shirt, doing a good job of hiding his lean-yet-muscular figure, as well as what old Thief scars still remained.

On his own left wrist was a silver watch, the very same he wore in high school. On his right hand, he wore his own weding ring, matching his wife's with a silver band ending in a swirl around yellow topaz. On his left hand, he wore a ring identical to the one on Sadayo's right hand, with the same engraving. Long black pants and simple black leather shoes continued from there, as Sadayo looked back up to meet her husband's face.

"I always wonder how you got so good at flattery. You can say the cheesiest things, but they always come across as so genuine and charming," Sadayo remarked.

"Maybe I was a charming prince in a past life," Akira joked. The two shared a giggle after that. Akira leaned in to kiss her, a small, chaste, but by no means dispassionate kiss. 

Sadayo was almost sad he stopped at all, but she knew that, with an evening as romantic this, their first anniversary, there was bound to be more love where that came from. "Somehow, I feel I would believe that..." she said. "Come on, we're gonna miss our reservation if we don't head out now..."

 

They sat at a table near the window, looking out onto the street. The two talked for a little while about work, Sadayo mentioning her exasperation at some of the rumors the students had been spreading about one of the cheerleaders and one of the track team stars. Akira talked about how business had been picking up lately at the café. He also mentioned how Ryuji's birthday was coming up, and Makoto was looking to throw him a surprise party, an idea Akira and Sadayo were fond of. 

"You know, I'm really happy for those two," Sadayo remarked. "They've both clearly needed someone they can be close with for a long while."

"Oh, definitely. I'm just glad they finally see it," Akira replied, chuckling as a thought occured to him. "Maybe they can help take everyone's attention off of us and everyone can stop asking when we'll have a baby!"

Sadayo giggled, looking down at her glass of wine. "But you know... Maybe... Hmm..."

"What?"

"... Maybe it's time to start thinking about it. More than we have already."

Sadayo watched as his face turned pensive. They had clearly seen how having Mirai enriched Futaba and Yusuke's lives, and the idea of kids had always been on the table, but Akira had frequently told her that he felt like he wasn't quite ready. That he wasn't mature enough to be the kind of father he would want to be. It was a sentiment Sadayo admired, but she also knew the reality that, as much as she knew Akira would flatter and dote on her forever, she wasn't getting any younger. 

"I know how much you want to be prepared for this, Akira, but..." She sighed. "I'm in my mid-thirties now. I see all of our friends starting families of their own and... well..."

"You're a little envious of them?" Akira asked. Sadayo nodded in response. Akira took off his glasses, taking Sadayo's hands in his own. "Sadayo... I just want to make sure I would be willing to put forth the effort to give whatever child or children we have the same amount of love I give to you. I just... don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"Akira, listen to yourself. You  _are_ ready, more than you know. I've seen the way you are with Mirai whenever Yusuke and Futaba are over. You're so kind and sweet and caring. And seeing you like that makes me want a child of our own even more," Sadayo responded. "I know that you have it in you to be a fantastic father, and that you absolutely  _would_ give that child just as much love as you give me..."

"Sadayo..." Akira simply said. Hearing her say that warmed his heart. And thinking back, she was right. His "nephew," Mirai, clearly loved spending time with his "Uncle" Akira and "Auntie" Sadayo. He knew in his heart that he wanted to be a good father, and that he was likely capable. Furthermore, he knew that Sadayo would likely be an excellent mother. She always had such a caring and sweet personality, especially with kids.

"I'm sorry," Sadayo said with a sigh. "It's our anniversary... I probably shouldn't have mentioned it. Just know that, no matter what, I love you. And I know you could be a great dad." She squeezed his hands and smiled at him. He was about to speak when their waiter arrived with their food, hot and ready.

"Oh, this looks delicious!" Smiling at the delicious meal, she put her hands together. "Let's dig in!"

While Sadayo began eating, Akira gave what she said some thought.  _Maybe... Maybe I am ready. Maybe **we're** ready..._  

 

The extravagant dinner was not Sadayo's only plan for their anniversary, however. As they stood outside their bedroom door, Sadayo stopped Akira.

"Um... can you... can you wait out here for a minute? I have a surprise for you..." she said. She knew Akira always loved her  _surprises,_ but this one was something special. She couldn't help but be nervous about it. 

Akira knew she must have something special for him, so he obliged her. "Okay, then," he started, pulling her closer. "But don't make me wait too long," he whispered. Her legs shook at that, but she was more determined than ever now. Opening the bedroom door, she stepped in and closed it behind her.

Akira stood waiting for a few minutes, before he heard her call from the other side.

"Ak-..." she started, catching herself. "... Master! Come in please~!"

 _Master?_ Akira thought, smiling. She must have been planning something special. When he opened the door, his eyes went wide he saw just how right he was. 

He recognized a few pieces of her "attire." The frilly white headdress sitting on her head, the long white stockings on her legs, and the red bowtie around her neck that he quickly recognized as his own from their wedding. The rest of her outfit, however, was new and exciting. A black bra with white lace, a matching pair of thin black panties and a white garter tied to the stockings. She stood obediently by the bed, a happy, if nervous, look on her face.

"H-hi, Master~!" She was still nervous, not sure if his wide-eyed expression was good or bad. "Your loyal maid, Becky, has a gift for you! A sort of... way to pay you back for all your love and compassion!" She held her hands in a heart shape in front of her chest, giving a little curtsy. He smiled.

"Oh, Becky," he spoke. "Master is very pleased..." It was a voice he always enjoyed slipping into. The Thieves knew it as Joker's voice. Sadayo knew it simply as "Master."

Sadayo relaxed upon hearing his approval. She felt silly for even worrying. But just then, that silliness dissipated as Akira stepped forth. He exuded raw confidence. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. Slowly. Tenderly. Passionately. Sadayo felt the strength in her legs start to fade, falling into her Master's loving embrace. His arms always made her feel safe, happy and loved. She whimpered a little when the kiss ended, but knew there was more to come. He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Becky," he began. "Ask me what I want."

Sadayo, her hands clasped in front of her, spoke. "W-what do you want me to do for you, master?" Her voice came off a bit needier than she wanted. He smirked at that.

"I want you to please me with your hands and mouth..."

The directness of his command, along with the voice he used to give it, aroused her more than the kiss already had. 

"Y-yes, Master. Whatever you desire," she said, blushing. As she walked toward him, Akira started unbuttoning his shirt. She placed her hand on his to stop him. "Please, Master... allow me..." Smiling, he removed his hands and Sadayo took over unbuttoning his shirt. As more of his skin was revealed, she began peppering his chest with kisses, trailing down his abdomen until she had reached his pants. Akira leaned back, his scarred chest rising and lowering as he breathed. This was a lot more intense than he thought it would be.

She knelt down in between his legs, palming his growing erection through his pants. "M-master..." She simply said, her voice shaky and breathy as she felt the heat from within his pants. She undid the button of his pants, pulling the zipper and dragging his pants and underwear down. His erection sprung to life in the air. Sadayo felt her mouth water at the sight of it, to her mild embarrassment. She moved her hand up his leg, gripping his manhood lightly. She gave it a few tugs, looking up at him as she did so. 

"Lick it," he commanded. Sadayo nodded as she lowered her head. Her lips parted and she stuck out her tongue to lick along his length. She always loved his taste, having a sort of unique quality she couldn't describe. She continued stroking her hand and trailing her tongue up and down the length, doing nothing else until he commanded her to do so. He leaned his head back in pleasure. 

Looking back down, he gave his next order...

"Put it in your mouth."

She looked up at him and nodded again. She opened her mouth above the tip and lowered her head onto his shaft, taking as much in as she could. When she could go no further she stopped, turning her eyes up to await his next command.

With shaky breath, he spoke again. "Now," he said, placing his hand on her head. "Follow my lead... my sweet Becky." He lightly pulled her head back up, pushing her back down again when her mouth reached the tip. Up and down, he guided her along his rod. She moaned as his precum hit her tongue, the taste having long been intoxicating for her. His hand stopped moving for a moment, holding her in place.

"Becky likes making her Master feel good, doesn't she?" he asked.

"Mm-hmm..." she responded, nodding with his length still in her mouth.

"Is it making you excited?" he asked her. She made an affirmative noise, her panties having become quite wet from her arousal. 

"Then, my sweet... I give you permission to play with yourself as you please me," he said, stroking her head sweetly. She moved her hand down into her panties, feeling with her hand just how wet she was. She made a pleased noise as she began rubbing herself. Akira smiled warmly at the sound, guiding her head to continue sucking on him. The pleasure overcame her, and she inserted her fingers into her wet sex, sliding in easily. Moaning around his member, she continued bobbing up and down as Akira lifted his hand slowly from her head. 

After a few more minutes, Akira place his hand on her head, intending for her to stop. He slowly pulled her head off of his length, Sadayo removing her fingers from herself as he did so.... She coughed a little before smiling at him, eyes half-lidded and full of pleasure... Akira chuckled at her smeared eyeliner, carefully wiping it off. He pulled her hand, still coated in her juices, up to his face, taking it in his mouth. The noise she made as he did so was music to his ears. 

Removing her hand, he spoke again. "Now then..." He stood her up and bid her to lie down on the bed. Removing his legs from his pants, he continued, "My sweet maid... I have been considering your words from earlier... and I will tell you now..."

He removed his glasses, placing them on the beside table. "... I am ready to take our next step together..."

Sadayo's eyes went wide.  _Does he mean... he wants to... start a family?_ He leans forward and kisses her, their lingering tastes mixing together. He pulls back from the kiss. "Is that a step you want to take?" he asks.

She smiles, nodding. "Yes... I... I want us to have a happy family... Akira... Master..."

He smiles back, kissing her on the cheek before whispering in her ear. _"Then lie back."_

He goes to remove his open shirt before she makes a noise of protest before cutting herself off. He looks at her, raising and eyebrow. "Do you have something you wish of Master?"

"C-can you... please undress me first? I know it's greedy of me to ask... b-but..."

Akira places a single finger on her lips, smiling as his other hand reaches around her back to undo her lacy bra. He pulls her bra straps off, tapping her arms to get her to lift them upward as he removes the garment. He leans down to kiss her bare breasts, so full and perfectly-sized, before undoing the garter straps and removing it as well. He knelt down to slowly pull down her stockings, peppering her skin with kisses as she had done earlier when unbuttoning his shirt.

Taking the little white headdress off her head, he played with her hair briefly. He removed the delicate sunflower necklace from her neck, placing it by his glasses on the table, then ventured lower once more to remove her wet black panties. Upon removing his shirt, Sadayo noticed he had not removed the red bowtie around her neck. As if reading her mind, he spoke up.

"Consider it a little wrapping for my gift..." She giggled at the gesture.

 

Akira readied himself at her entrance, rubbing his shaft along her wet folds. After teasing her a bit, he asked her once more, breaking character for a moment out of concern.

"Are you ready, Sadayo?"

She nodded. "Yes, Akira..." She breathed deeply, taking the moment in.

"Master... please...  give me your love..."

Akira kissed her as he pressed into her folds, pushing himself inside her. The two of them moaned into the kiss, Sadayo squeaking as his tip hits her inner back wall. Backing off the kiss to let them catch their breath, he then began to pull out and push back into her. Her tight wet warmth surrounded him as he pushed and pulled inside her. He held her hands in his own, pinning her to the bed as he kept pumping his hips back and forth, slowly picking up speed. Rolling his hips in that way he knew she loved, the two of them started panting and moaning louder.

Sadayo felt an odd sensation as he felt her lift her legs up to get a more direct angle into her. His hips picked up speed, driving into her harder. Her legs dangled in the air as he pounded into her, and she was overcome once again by her pleasure. She reached down and rubbed at her clitoris, eyes squeezing shut as the pleasure became more and more intense.

He set one of her legs back down, straightening up his back as he lifted the other one over his shoulder. Her hips began bucking in time with his own. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, staring into his sharp grey eyes. She could have sworn she saw them flash yellow for a brief moment, before she suddenly felt some kind of raw wave of pleasure course through her body.

Setting her leg back down, he resumed his earlier stance over her, hands flanking her head. 

"Master... Oh, Master please... I'm so close..." Sadayo said, lost in the mess of love and pleasure they shared.

"So am I..." Akira responded. He could feel himself beginning to tighten up as his body built up to release.

"Please, Master... Fill me with your love!" 

The word spurred Akira on, making him pump harder and harder into her. Sadayo's legs wrapped around his rear, her arms following suit around his back to pull him closer. Her breasts pressing against his chest, he gave several more hard thrusts before finally stopping.

They both hit their climaxes at once, Akira filling her with his seed. Sadayo could feel it all build up within her as she rode her own orgasm out. Akira felt like her spasming womanhood was squeezing all his fluid out of him.

After a few minutes, the two lovers caught their breaths again. Akira leaned down and the two kissed, one of Sadayo's hands moving up to behind his head. The other massaged his back up and down. When Akira pulled out of her and away from the kiss, she squeaked again. He looked down to see some of his seed trickling out of her. The two rolled over, Akira resting his head on a pillow and Sadayo curling into him to listen to his heartbeat slowing down. It all faintly reminded him of their first time together, now over a decade ago. Fitting, considering the circumstances.

The two of them laid there for what seemed like an eternity, lost in their bliss. Akria wrapped and arm around Sadayo to pull her closer to him. The cute little red bowtie still sat on her neck.

"Mmm... Thank you, Master... for such a wonderful evening... And such a wonderful gift," Sadayo said.

"Of course, my sweet Becky..." Akira lifted her head to face him "I love you... Sadayo..."

"I love you too... Akira." She leaned in to kiss him one last time. "... My loving Master..."

She place her head on his chest and he pulled up the covers over them. Rubbing her back with his left hand, he looked over to the bedside lamp and turned it off.

The two fell asleep, knowing full well what they had done tonight. In the morning, Sadayo would discover her pregnancy and reveal the news to Akira.

They would spend the day celebrating, happier than they ever had been before.


End file.
